Trials of trust and friendship
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Mia now realizing she's a Noah will face difficulties to solve her problem. She's going to have to decide what side she's going to chose? The orders with the one true friend? or The Noah who could be a possibly family? Mia will also have to try to earn her friends trust back. If she can.


**A/N: I'm back! I'm alive I swear! Sorry I was gone in what seemed liked forever. I'm swamped with projects that keep coming one after another, had a really really bad case of writers block. Also! I have been writing some other fics some crossovers like Supernatural, Avengers, Percy Jackson and etc. If you would like me to post them on here Let me know in the reviews. Anyway here is the Sequel to Lost memories, New memories! so I hope you like it!**

_A empty void that use to have feelings._

_What did this empty void have before?_

_Freindship? Trust? Maybe love?_

_Is now filled with mixed emotions that one can't understand._

_Hurt, Lies, Sadness,Pain, Confusion_

_Friends that used to laugh, worry about me now betrayed me, put me in a empty cell._

_Were they forced to put me here with no choice? or they do this willing? I don't know._

**Don't lose your true yourself, What you think might be friends might be enemies.**

**But fear not there is a true friend, perhaps a family. Seek out the boy with the curse or seek out the girl with the umbrella. The choice is yours.**

"What are we going to do guys? She's our friend! we can't leave her in that cell can we?" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee, she's a noah! orders or orders we have to put her in that cell until Leiverr arrives" Kanda replied.

"I don't care what Leiverr says! he's a horrible and cruel man..y-you don't know the things he done. I want your opinion Kanda..she was your friend too" Lenalee says.

Kanda looked down at the floor, crossing his arms as the room goes silent. Faces that express what they really feel, all expect one. Everyone was confused, lost, angry and sad. But Lavi hid his emotions behind a mask like he always did.

"I have to agree with Lenalee. She is our friend and still is..She-" Jade started.

"Her name is Chi...Mia" Lavi mummbles.

"Mia...didn't know she was a noah. Think of how she feels right now guys. Mia's probably just as confused as we are, sad..she needs a friend and the only ones she has just put her in a cell because of one stupid order from upstairs" Jade says.

"Or she's thinking of plot to kill us all.."Kanda mummbles.

"Kanda!"Lenalee exclaimed.

"I think Jade might be right. Mia...had no memories when we met her, they would come slowly to her but there are still the memories she had with us..she might be a Noah but there must be the Mia we know in there somewhere" Allen spoke.

The room goes silent again as everyone stared at the floor in deep thought until the silence was broken by a mew. they all looked down to see the snow leopard also called Hyoku who was the innocence that belongs to Mia.

"Wait something doesn't make sense to me guys"Jade says as they look up at her. "Mia's a Noah..they can't touch innocence without it burning them so why does she have innocence and use it?"

"That's a good question..maybe Mia knows" Lenalee says.

"Maybe it's like Tyki's tease" Allen says

"No it can't be that..Helvlaska checked Hyoku before and she was completely sure that this little one is innocence" Lenalee says.

"Lavi what do you think?" Jade asked but soon as she looked up, Lavi runs off somewhere. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I remember Lavi saying he might have had feelings for her..so her being a Noah must be tough off on him.."Allen says

**Lavi's Pov:**

I run to my room and slam the door shut behind me, collapse on the bed with my hands hiding my face.

_I should have listened to Gramps I should have. Bookmans aren't allowed to show emotions, record history from both sides with no unbiased opinion. I've always done that..even when I got to the order..I faked how I felt, always putting on a fake smile. Why was this any different? Is it because..I developed feelings for an actual person? But she's a Noah I can't have feelings for the enemy. I mean I guessed I had feelings for Chomuske but she was a modified Akuma made by General Cross and died protecting us but she was never an enemy even when the Earl was calling her. What if Mia decides to join the Earl..what would I do? _

"Lavi?" Bookman's voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

"H-hey gramps" I smiled

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just thinking...hey gramps do we have any books on the Noahs?" I asked

"Yes, why?" he asked

"Something Jade brought up puzzled me...Mia is a Noah yet she has innocence, it doesn't make sense" I replied.

"Third row on the top of the second shelf" Bookman said simply.

"Thanks gramps.."He says.

**Mia's pov:**

I looked outside through the cell's bars as I hear constant arguing from my friends.

_Can I even call them my friends? They're clearly talking about me. Lenalee is trying to take my side at least, Jade and Allen too. Kanda doesn't sound like he's trying to take my side at all,Lavi hasn't said anything at all. Oh Lavi...Is there hard on you like it for me? You mean so much to me..I didn't want to do this to you._

**There is still hope. **

I close my eyes and held my head in my hands as the voice repeats that over and over. After the voice died down. I opened my eyes to see that Lavi had run off, I look sad as I hear a mew, looked down to see Hyoku.

"Hyoku...your still my friend right?" I asked hopefully which is kinda sad, Hyoku meows loudly, I smile a little.. "Damn it! I wish there was something I can prove that I'm not bad"


End file.
